Patients with a new diagnosis of cancer of the breast, colon or rectum, bladder or prostate and Hodgkins Disease will be enrolled in a study to determine the effectiveness of selected counseling techniques in helping them cope with their illness. The general research questions are: 1) what changes, if any, occur as a function of counseling; 2) what variables are predictors of who will benefit from counseling and from what types of counseling and; 3) what are the best points in time for counseling intervention? Patients who consent to participate will be randomized into four specific counseling intervention categories plus a control category. These categories are individual counseling, an educational counseling group, an issues/feelings group and a relaxation group. Control patients will receive no formal counseling intervention from the study group. All patients will continue their medical treatment plans as prescribed and managed by their physicians. Data will be collected on the study variables at entry into the project, immediately following the intervention period, and at six, twelve and eighteen months after initiation of counseling. The results of the study will be used to plan counseling interventions for people with cancer. The study will also assess the types of coping styles developed by patients secondary to counseling and will examine the effectiveness of the various counseling techniques used in the study.